Bitten
by BreezySalvatore
Summary: "I'm sorry Care but it was the only way to get to him" he said slowly as if spelling it out for her. "You keep saying that and yet I have no idea who you're talking about"she hissed glaring at him. "Klaus...you were the only way we could get to Klaus"
1. Chapter 1

Bitten

Summary: " I'm sorry Care but it was the only way to get to him" he said slowly as if spelling it out for her.  
" You keep saying that and yet i have no idea who you're talking about" she hissed glaring at him.  
"Klaus...you were the only way we could get to Klaus."

 _This is a Klaroline story and there will be other couples from TVD. The events wont happen like they happened in TVD and some events will be left out of TVD and TO, respectively. Also this is pre season 7 of TVD and before Hayley had the baby in TO._

Chapter 1

"Yes" Caroline yelled as she jumped up and down. Yes, the actions were childish but she couldnt help it. She had found all that she was looking for and now she needed one person for her job to be done. Bonnie. And the Originals but their part will be explained later.

Caroline stuffed the piece of paper in her jacket pocket and took up her keys, ready to flash to the Salvatore boarding house. The locks on the door weren't necessary now that her mother was dead. It still felt weird, to Caroline, to think or say that but it happened so she would have to get used to it...eventually. Her mom's death was entirely Elena's fault but like always Elena Gilbert was viewed as the princess in distress and was forgiven. Well, not entirely by three people, she was sure of. After finding out about her mom's death Caroline broke down. And what made it worst was that, on the same day, she found out that Klaus got the wereslut pregnant. She knew they weren't together but she still felt betrayed. After he told her he was going to be her last love she never expected him to wait like a monk but she didnt anticipate him sleeping with the wereslut, of all people, either. She had been realy close to just turning it off but Damon, oddly enough, had comforted her and convinced her not to. They had become closer but she was still mean to him. Dont judge. She still had a reputation to uphold and part of it meant annoying Damon Salvatore. Thinking of all this made her recall the time in the woods with Klaus. Bonnie, Stefan and Damon, again surprising, were the only one's that didn't judge her. Elena had yelled at her and Tyler tried to bite her, only to have his neck snapped by Damon. He has been saving her a lot lately. Did he like her? Eww. That'd be weird and anyways he already told her who he liked and it was neither her nor the dopplebitch, Caroline's new nickname for Elena. Caroline was about to flash downstairs when she heard a whooshing sound, like the one a vampire makes when they flash around.

"Hello" Nothing. "Who's there?" There were more whooshing sounds. She finally got the courage to flash down there to see who it was. When she got downstairs she checked everywhere but didn't find anyone.

 _Turn around_

Wow, great time to start talking to me, Kat, Caroline thought before turning around and meeting the gaze of Tyler.

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" He didn't answer her. He just looked at her with emotions running across his face. There was anger, hurt, disappointment and disbelief.

"Tyler, what's wrong?"

"You're the only way we can get to him"

"What?" She asked confused. What the hell did he mean by _him._

 _RUN!_

 _"_ Kol?" She asked out loud confusing Tyler.

 _Yes, little sister, now RUN before my brother's foolish hybrid tackles you_

Caroline heard what he said but was frozen in place. Did he just call her little sister? And why would Tyler hurt her? Before Caroline could find answers to her very important questions she heard something again-someone rather.

 _Caroline just GO!_

She saw that Tyler was getting ready to lunge at her so she flashed off towards the front hall. She stopped at the front door and turned around. The house was eerily silent. Maybe Tyler realized how stupid he is and left, she thought. She took out her phone and went to text Klaus.

 _CAROLINE, RUN_

Caroline reacted too late and found herself on the ground with Tyler holding her down.

"Tyler get the hell off of me"she yelled thrashing around. All of this was in vain because he was a hybrid, meaning he was stronger than her.

"You're the only way we are going to get to him"he insisted.

"Seriously!? Who the hell is HIM" Caroline was getting really frustrated. Who the hell was _him_ and why bthe hell was Tyler coming after her? Caroline looked up just in time to see Tyler's eyes turn gold and his fangs ascend. She panicked and started kicking harder as tears rolled down her face.

"GET. THE. HELL. OFF. OF. ME" she managed to yell before he bit her. She screamed as his fangs pierced her skin and with newfound strength, despite being bitten, kicked him into the wall. Her hand immediately flew to her wound as she felt the poison pumping through her blood and making its way to her heart.

"Why did you do that?" Caroline asked her ex who was recovering from being thrown into the wall.

"I'm sorry Care but it was the only way to get to him" he said slowly as if spelling it out for her.

"You keep saying that and yet I have no idea who you're talking about"she hissed glaring at him.

"Klaus" he answered with finality. "You were the only way we could get to Klaus" He flashed out after he said that, leaving Caroline staring at the spot where he stood.


	2. Chapter 2

_xxannixx06: Kol will be in all my stories because I love him too much to make him stay dead. Thanks for reviewing._

Chapter 2

~Caroline~

 _Go to the Salvatore's_

Caroline rolled her eyes. Her all seeing friends had great timing. She flashed off to the Salvatore's and pushed open the door.

"Damon" she gasped out before almost collapsing. Damon flashed around the hall just in time to catch her.

"Woah Blondie, what the hell happened?" Damon asked with concern, seriously he has been on a roll. Caroline removed her hand from around the wound to let Damon see.

"Ok, we gotta get to New Orleans. Fast" Damon picked her up, bridal style, and was about to walk out the door when Bonnie rounded the corner.

"Oh god, Care? What happened?"

"T-T-t" Caroline struggled.

"What?"

 _Tyler bit her, darling_

Bonnie turned to meet the ghostly face of her boyfriend.

"We need to get to New Orleans"

"Yeah. Now will you be helpful and call Stefan" Damon stated before flashing out to his car. He placed Caroline on the backseat and got in the driver's seat. A couple seconds later Caroline heard Bonnie join him in the front. Since this is like the 4th or 5th time since she got bitten the venom was traveling faster through her system so now she could barely use her vampiric senses.

"He said he'll meet us at the border" Caroline heard Damon mumble something she couldn't quite make out and then they started driving and everything went black.

~Klaus~

Klaus sat in the chair, at the head of the table, bored out of his mind. Usually when he was bored he would start painting a picture of...someone, but he was currently at a meeting with the representatives of the 4 species living in the French Quarter. Ever since he has become King he and his family has made a couple rules to make sure the place ran smoothly. Hayley, of course, was still around with a huge belly now, fawning over Elijah. Klaus found it sickening that the little wolf, wereslut as the ever lovely Caroline called her, kept trying even though Elijah had turned her down after sleeping with her. Klaus knew he was being hypocritical, but he couldn't help has been criticizing everything the little wolf did ever since he found out that she was pregnant with his child.

"Nik? Are you even listening" Rebekah asked him. He sat up straighter in his chair and looked right in the eyes of his younger sister.

"What were you saying, Bekah?" Rebekah rolled her eyes and shuffled in her chair.

"I wasn't saying anything but Marcel was saying that maybe you should leave some of your blood with him in case any hybrids decided to bite one of his vampires"

~Rebekah~

The glare Nik sent Marcel's way would have been enough to send a whole town running.

"You know that's not going to happen, little sister"

"And why is that?" Rebekah knew she shouldn't challenge him but she was his favorite sibling and the worse he could do was dagger her and even then he would risk a certain someone's anger. He turned to meet her gaze, his eyes icy and his ever famous smirk plastered on his face. That's how she knew he would say something worth her while.

"Now you, more than anyone, knows that my blood is only reserved for the reason you are alive" Rebekah had a flashback to the day, in the cemetery, when Nik wanted to kill her after he found out that she called their father to New Orleans out of love for Marcel. He argued that she was a love sick fool and she argued that he was the same way. He got angry after that and, to make a long story short, she ended up calling her dear best friend Caroline. They became closer after Rebekah left Mystic Falls, odd as that sounds. Anyways Care got Nik not to kill her and here they are. She was snapped out of her reverie when Elijah spoke.

"And here I thought you did that out of the good of your heart, brother" Rebekah turned to look between her brothers and smiled.

"Oh, 'Lijah, you know that was not the case. I had to call-"

"Shut up, Bekah" Nik interrupted. Rebekah smiled and turned to Marcel, who was looking between the Originals suspiciously.

"You heard him. The answer is no" Marcel looked like he was about to protest but he didn't get a chance to, as the doors flew open.


End file.
